gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Non Stop Pop FM
Non Stop Pop 'FM '(100.7 FM) Es una radio de Techno, adulto contemporáneo, R&B, Dance y pop (80's-90's-2000's) que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V. Su DJ es la modelo Britanica Cara Delevingne. Canciones *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Rihanna - Only Girl (in the World) (2010) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better with You (1998) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love (1990) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons remix) (2008) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1986) *All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall and Oates - Adult Education (1983) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Wham! -Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusivo para las Versiones PS4, Xbox One y PC *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) * Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) * Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Living in a Box - Living in a Box (1987) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Bronski Beat - Small Town Boy (1984) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Steve Silk Hurley Mix) (1991) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Sneaker Pimps: 6 Underground (1996) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Mike Posne - Cooler Than Me" (2010) Canciones Eliminadas *Beyonce ft. Jay-Z - Deja Vu (2006) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1997) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2002) *Kevin Rudolf - Let It Rock (2008) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Curiosidades *Esta emisora se escuchan en, la peluquería Bob Muiét, en los Ponsonbys y en el Vanilla Unicorn. *Es la emisora favorita de Tracey De Santa. *El logo de la radio es muy similar al logro de GTA IV, Rey del QUB³D y a un logo de MTV en los 80's. *Algunas de las canciones que se eliminaron en la versión de PS3 y Xbox 360 aparecen en la versión para nuevas consolas. en:Non Stop Pop FMde:Non Stop Pop FM Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V